1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a whirlwind-type oxidation combustion apparatus for processing semiconductor fabrication exhaust gas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inlet head for processing semiconductor fabrication exhaust gas, wherein inside the inlet there are an exhaust gas passage, an ignition chamber, and inclined holes for guiding the exhaust gas.
2. Related Art
The semiconductor fabrication process will generate exhaust gases that are toxic, erosive, and inflammable. To prevent the exhaust gases from causing environment pollution, the exhaust gases can be discharged to the atmosphere only after the toxic objects in the exhaust gases have been filtered out.
In a conventional method of processing semiconductor fabrication exhaust gas, the exhaust gas is firstly injected into an exhaust gas processing tank. The high temperature flame in the exhaust gas processing tank will burn the exhaust gas to produce a high temperature exhaust gas, causing the toxic objects in the high temperature exhaust gas to be catalyzed by the high temperature and to decompose into harmless objects. Then, wash water inside the exhaust gas processing tank will dissolve the dissolvable toxic objects in the high temperature exhaust gas and hence convert the high temperature exhaust gas into a harmless and cooled gas. Then, the cooled harmless gas can be discharged to the atmosphere without causing environment pollution.
Generally, on the top of a conventional exhaust gas processing tank there is an inlet head that allows an exhaust gas and an oxygen-containing combustion gas to be injected. The exhaust gas and the oxygen-containing combustion gas will be mixed up, and the oxygen-containing combustion gas will be ignited to produce high temperature flame to burn the exhaust gas.
Currently, there are some commercially-applied methods of processing semiconductor fabrication exhaust gas using high temperature flame and wash water as discussed above. Examples of such methods include Taiwan Patents No. 482038 and No. 570146. They use the inlet head on the top of the exhaust gas processing tank to produce high temperature flame to pre-burn the exhaust gas injected from an external exhaust gas supply terminal into the inlet head. They then spray or overflow wash water to produce a water screen inside the exhaust gas processing tank underneath the inlet head to dissolve toxic objects within the exhaust gas.
However, according to the two Taiwan Patents, the exhaust gas has a direct path through the inlet head and the exhaust gas processing tank. In other words, the exhaust gas has a direct path through the high temperature flame and the wash water. This inevitably limits the interaction time between the exhaust gas and the high temperature flame and the wash water. Without enough interaction time, the toxic objects might not be fully burned by the high temperature flame and fully dissolved in the wash water. This is a drawback that needs to be resolved.